Cheery
"Hello? Yeth, Thith ith Thparky'th Thtatuth Thtore, where the both callth hith ecthtremely talented worker a 'Goomba Rat'" Cheery Berry is a Paper Mario fancharacter created by MSPA user Leafsword. A Teenaged Tanoomba, Cheery is a sarcastic, high-strung thinker with terribly strict adherence to law and contracts. Humor Profile *33% Pragma Humour **+ A realist to the end, except where it concerns himself. **+ Skilled at being impartial; tends to make even and fair judgements when presented with a dispute... **- Except that his apathy often means he couldn't give a stuff either way and just walks off. **- Terribly obsessed with legalism. His most common guilt ridden dream is from when he watched a pirated movie. *34% Insight Humour **+ Ambitious. He's got Plans, capital P, for his life. **+ He's certainly confident. He has no doubt that he's going to be famous in the future. **+ His diligence is admirable. If he's told to do it, he'll do it, no questions, provided he can. **- Arrogant and Tactless about it. He'll often tell anyone who meets him how much better he is than them, without meaning to cause offence; he just stating facts, as far as he's concerned. **- Perfectionism is one thing he's well known for. He holds not only himself, but just about everyone he meets to it. *33% Logos **+ Good, practical brain in his head. Reasoning and Deduction are two of his greatest skills. **+ Above average, but not freakishly good, memory. **- Incredibly obsessive, to the point it gets very annoying to anyone around him. This only exaggerates his legalism and perfectionism. **- He doesn't think he's better than you - he KNOWS it. Combat Skill Rather uniquely, Cheery doesn't possess any FP to power his moves. He instead powers his moves off his HP. Base Stats *HP: 30 *FP:0 *Attack: 1 *Defence: 0 Moves *Cheery can shift and attack in one turn. Headbonk *The Go-to Goomba attack. Everybody knows how this one works. **1+1 Damage **Jump Para-Beetle Shift *Cheery's most defensive form, he shapeshifts into a Red Para Beetle, with his Super Leaf on top and his tail out the back. He has his defense increased by two, and headbonk replaced by Dive, which does two damage. This form takes 1hp per turn to power. His wings cannot be broken by jumping on him. **Becomes Flying **Defence increased by 2 **Replaces Headbonk with Dive ***2 Damage ***Jump **-1 Hp per turn Fire Bro Shift *Cheery's most aggresive form, he becomes a Fire Bro with tail and flings fireballs at his foes. He flings anywhere between two and five fireballs, each doing 1 damage with a chance to burn. This form takes 5HP to power per turn. **Ground based. **Replaces Headbonk with Fireball ***1*2/3/4/5 damage ***Frontal ***25% Chance of Burning, 1 damage per turn for 3 turns **-5HP per turn Bandit Shift *Cheery's third form, used to try and weaken enemies. Cheery shapeshifts into a brown Bandit, which has his leaf growing to act as a mouthless mask. He then tries to steal badges from the other team, in an attempt to weaken their key points. He's smart enough to figure out which is most useful or pivotal to their plans, and always takes that one. He then throws it at an ally to equip, or throws it behind him. The badge will be returned at the end of battle (it is fair to remove badges from opponents mid-match, but keeping them is against the law, and Cheery would never break the law). This form takes 2HP to power per turn. **Ground Based **Replaces Headbonk with Steal ***1 Damage ***Frontal ***Steals an important badge if not blocked, throws it behind him or at an ally to equip. **-2hp per turn Toad Shift *Cheery's non-aggresive form, he shapeshifts into a Toad, which is similar to a raccoon Toad. This form pulls out a Mushroom, then throws it or eats it on the second turn. Eating the mushroom causes Cheery to regain all his health, and anyone else to gain 15 HP. The Mushroom can be knocked out of his hands, and will automatically heal whoever is directly in front of him on the ground, be they friend, foe or planks on the stage. This form costs no HP per turn, but he cannot attack and has no defense. **Ground Based **Can't Attack **Summons a mushroom in one turn. **On second turn, throws mushroom. ***Full HP to Cheery/15 HP to allies. Goomba Shift *Cheery's real form, he rarely changes into this one in battle. **Stats return to normal **Headbonk returns to normal Strategy This grumpy Goomba adapts his tactics to suit his enemies. He'll generally start off with Fire Bro Shift, and fling a few fireballs their way, hoping to burn. He'll then transform into Para-Buzzy form and safely take them out with flame helping to give him a lead. If they're weak enough, he'll just switch to Parabuzzy and starve them. He's savvy about strategy though- if he suspects you of using a badge, he won't hesitate to use his Bandit abilities to steal it, although you will get it back. He's also smart enough to not use his Toad Form alone, although using it with people around doesn't always make him safe, either. If he drops his mushroom and there are two people in front of him (e.g. an enemy has just sidestepped a friend to hit him), then the mushroom will go to whoever's missing more HP. For this reason, it's usually best to hit him really hard before anyone in front or to clear out the front quickly and cleanly. He tends to chicken out of fights he can't win. Distinguishing Features *He's a Tanoomba; a Goomba with shapeshifting abilities and racoon features, namely the ears and tail. That alone is very distinctive, nine times out of ten. *Cherry Red Boots, with a similarly coloured Super Leaf plastered on his forehead. *Eternally grumpy and miserable. *Speaks with a heavy lisp. *Fangs on the top of his mouth, pointing down. *When he shapeshifts, his forms tend to either be red and brown, retain the leaf, retain the tail, or some combination thereof. Personality and Interests Cheery is one of those people who just aren't happy unless there's something to complain about. He's constantly sarcastic, rude and arrogant, and quite thoroughly convinced of his ultimate superiority. This is the main reason he's a city Goomba now; although he thinks it was just so he could improve his knowledge, the people from in and around his town were very supportive only because this was their chance to be rid of him. He's not very well liked throughout the city, either. Rhythm city tends to be laid back and relaxed, so the high-strung Tanoomba grates on a lot of people's nerves. This is part of the reason why he earns his university funding at Sparky's Status Store; the insane Chomp in charge is one of the few people who can tolerate him. The other reason is the contract he signed. Cheery will never break a contract, or operate it in a way different than intended, ever, under any circumstances. This does make him reliable, but it comes with multiple drawbacks, for Cheery and for the people around him. Cheery made a contract to work at SSS before he realized the Chomp's insanity; now he has to tolerate multiple new silly nicknames an hour, random words being shouted in his ear and all of the Chomp's other quirks. Anyone around him is held to his strict legalism and perfectionism, and this becomes most clear in his contracts. You break one of his contracts, and he'll (try to) break you. Occupation Cheery works at Sparky's Status Store. He works there as the shop assistant, and holds the counter whenever Sparky's away. He uses assorted technology to study his interests long-range from the University of Goom; his current interests are the relationship between Magikoopa magic and Star Power. Origin Cheery was born with his twin Brother, Blur Berry. The two then proceeded to have no interaction with each other out of mutually agreed seperation. While Blur became quite popular for his easygoing and comical nature, Cheery kept himself at a distance, and focused on improving his mental and shapeshifting skills. His only interactions with most people were to whine about them, their friends or the really aggressive people in earshot, making him sink in popularity. Eventually, his intelligence became known, and he was invited to the University of Goom to learn about his interests in detail. The town saw him off with a smile. Nonetheless, there was the problem of funding his study years. He was allowed to study at range, for similar reasons to why he was shooed out of his hometown, but he still had to pay the fees. His pesonality and arrogance got him kicked out of many, many, many jobs, and he became quite desperate. The only person who seemed interested was an exuberant Chomp named Sparky. As his options and pocket money dried up, there was literally one option left within about a fifty-mile radius, and Cheery was forced to work there or starve. Hoping for more job-security this time, he signed a contract for the Chomp to keep him employed for the years he studied. This came back to bite him, as he found himself wanting to quit a lot more than Sparky wanted to fire him. He's about halfway through his tenure now, and hating every second of his life and everyone around him and the way Rhythm City looks soooo blue and how all the lesser beings are too loud and they're all sheep and whatever else he can think of to complain about. Sparky, on the other hand, is delighted with his assistant's hard work, and hopes the pair will be friends for a long, long, looooooong time. | |} Category:Fan Characters